A New Life in A New World
by wolf-shinigami
Summary: A nine years old Harry is transported to a new world. How will he grow up? and what happens when Dumbledore finds out he is missing? Pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

AN: To all my faithful readers who are no doubt ready to rip me apart. I have recently gone through my stories and realized that many of them are just not what I had wanted to write. I won't be taking them down but I will be replacing the current chapters with rewritten ones. So please bear with me as I do this. I am sorry it has taken me this long to come back to my stories but many of them I just lost where I was planning to go with them. So now I have to rethink them and try again. Once again I am sorry and I do plan to continue all my stories.

Chapter one of A New Life in A New World REWRITE

Privet drive was thought to be one of the best places to live, if only by its few inhabitants. The people on Privet Drive did not tolerate anything they perceived as not normal or freakish. There were only a few people who lived on this rather normal street. A couple of older woman took up houses number one and two. Number three had been empty ever since the strange man there had killed himself when his wife left him. Number five had been empty for years, no one really knew why nor did they bother to ask. Six and seven where taken by a pair of families, each with one mother, one father and one child, a perfectly normal family.

The family in number four was also thought to be a perfectly normal family, one father, Vernon Dursley, who had a decent job at the local drilling company, he was a but on the large side, which was normal for a man who made enough money to feed his family properly. A mother, Petunia Dursley, who of course stayed at home and minded the house, she was always well dressed and maintained a proper weight so as to please her husband of course. And finally they had a perfect son, Dudley Dursley. Big like his father, he had a proper appetite and knew when and how to get exactly what he wanted. They were a perfect family in the eyes of the people on Privet Drive. No one would have guessed that they held a secret, a very freakish secret.

A young boy named Harry Potter had been left on their perfectly normal doorstep when he was but a baby. His family had been murdered but he had survived, much to the disappointment of the Dursleys. They would have preferred he die with his parents. You see the Potters where a part of a secret world filled with magic and mystery. The Wizarding World it was called. They Dursleys knew that their nephew would be just like his parents, magical and abnormal.

Only the fear of what other magical people would do to them made them keep him instead of dumping him in the river like they would have wanted. Instead they locked the one year old baby in the empty cupboard under the stairs, only paying him attention when he needed to be changed if only to stop him from crying and reminding them that he was there.

The years past and the only time harry was allowed out of the cupboard was when he was doing the chores the Dursleys had decided he had to do to earn his keep. Harry barely spoke and had learned early not to ask questions. At nine he had never left the house except at night to do the yard work. He had only learned to read and write so he could do his cousins homework for him. At nine years old Harry didn't even know his name but he could do work far above his age level.

Harry stared straight ahead as Mr. Dursley, as he had always been told to call him, continue to yell at him for making his son look stupid. It seemed Dudley had been turning in perfect homework, but was failing every test he took. His teachers where now convinced that he was cheating. And it was all Harrys fault.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE OUR SON LOOK BAD, YOU WORTHLESS FREAK?" Harry stared; Mr. Dursley was quickly turning an interesting purple color. He wondered if that was really healthy for such an overweight man.

Harry gasped as a sudden pain burst threw him, radiating from his cheek. He fell to the floor with a soft 'thud' his ears ringing from the force. He whimpered, making sure not to look up at the raging man. It would only make things worse.

"DON'T IGNORE ME YOU FREAK! WE SHOULD HAVE DROWNED YOU WHEN WE HAD THE CHANCE!" He continued to smack the boy around as he yelled; only stopping when the child fell unconscious.

Vernon Dursley looked down at the huddled body of his nephew. Deep down he knew what he was doing was wrong; he just couldn't seem to stop himself. Something in him seemed to break every time he saw his nephew. He took a few deep breathes, picking up his passed out nephew and dropping him carefully into the cupboard that Petunia had insisted they had to leave him in. He didn't know what was wrong with him, or why he always felt the need to hurt his young nephew, except for when the child was asleep, for some reason, he never felt the need to cause pain when the child was asleep.

Vernon was so lost in thought he never noticed his wife watching him or the annoyed and hateful look in her eyes when she saw him being gentle with the unconscious harry. The woman glared at the cupboard, as though blaming everything that was wrong in the world on the small boy within.

Harry woke slowly, grimacing as the pain rushed through him. He knew he had to have a few broken bones. The black haired boy tried to breathe through it. After so many years he was getting good at ignoring the pain. Physical pain anyway, the mental pain never seemed to go away. Harry sighed shifting as slowly as possible, not wanting to cause any more pain to his already damaged body.

Whimpering, he pulled out a book he had managed to keep hidden from Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. It was about wishing and how if you wish hard enough anything is possible. Harry closed his eyes tightly holding back his quiet tears.

"I wish I could live in a place where I can be loved, with people who will love me for me."

He kept his eyes tightly closed, wishing and dreaming until he fell back into a restless sleep. He never saw the white light that surrounded him or the strange female voice whispering.

"I know just the place for you, Child of Fate" a ghostly hand swept through his hair. "A place filled with love and magic."

The light and the woman vanished, leaving behind an empty cupboard, and a room far away filling with loud shrieks. Harry Potter was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry groaned as he slowly came too. He gasped when he noticed where he was. It was a nice room, the walls where covered in silk, and a bunch of tapestries that had interesting designs. There was a window on one side of the room that showed a town that was bustling with life. Harry blinked at the sight, 'I'm definitely not in London anymore.' Harry winced as he moved and jostled the wounds he still had. When he moved he noticed that he was on a soft bed. The nine year old child tensed, 'On no,' he thought, scrambling out of the bed, 'Uncle will be mad if he sees me,' Harry started looking for a place to hide. 'Freaks like me aren't allowed to sleep in nice beds; good beds are only for good boys. '

Harry was so lost in his thoughts he never noticed the door opening and a lovely woman walking in. The woman's eyes grew wide when she noticed the empty bed. "Oh dear," she said as she looked around the room for the child they had found earlier that day.

Harry gasped and spun around at the sound of the voice. He gulped and quickly hid under the bed. He was certain the pretty lady was going to beat him for sleeping in the nice bed. He whimpered silently when a man came into the room. 'Who are these people,' he thought, scooting against the wall as he tried to make himself as small as possible.

The woman looked at the man with a worried expression on her face. "Jon, the boy isn't here," she said as the man started to explore the room. "Don't worry Thayet, we'll find him." The man, Jon, assured as he searched the room for the little boy.

Harry just watched the two look around the room from his hiding place under the bed. He didn't know who they where, but experience had taught him that no attention was good attention. The only time anyone ever looked for him was when he was in trouble and was about to be punished. His eyes grew wide when the man finally knelt down to look under the bed.

Jon looked everywhere around the room until he thought to look under the bed. 'Of course,' he thought, mentally smacking himself over the head, 'That's where I always used to hide.' He knelt down and looked, his sapphire blue eyes meeting frightened emerald green. Jon smiled as he reached out a hand to the child, his smile falling slightly when the boy flinched. "It's ok little one, we won't hurt you." He spoke in a soft voice, hoping to keep from scaring the child even more.

Harry couldn't help but flinch when the man reached for him. The only time anyone every tried to touch him was when they were mad. He tilted his head like a bird when the man spoke softly to him. 'Why isn't he yelling?'

Jon couldn't help but smile at the cute action. 'He looks like a curious kitten,' he mused before he started speaking to the child again, hoping to coax him out from under the bed. "My names Jon, what's yours? Why don't you come out so I can introduce you to my wife?"

Harry blinked at the man before remembering the pretty lady from before. He hesitated before replying, "My n…name…is H…harry." He flinched at his stuttered reply, scooting closer to the wall. His Uncle had always hit him when he spoke, he said only freaks stuttered. Harry watched as Jon smiled at him.

"Hello Harry, why don't you come out and meet my wife, and some of our friends?" He said, his voice still holding that kind tone. He slowly moved his hand under the bed, reaching slowly for the scared child, trying not to frighten him any more then he already was.

Harry didn't know why the man wasn't yelling at him, but he decided it would be better if he didn't push his luck. He slowly scooted towards the still smiling man. A few seconds later he found himself in the arms of the man. He tensed as Jon stood and he was balanced on his hip. His eyes went wide when he saw the pretty lady smile at him as she moved to stand next to them.

Jon smiled though there was a sad light in his eyes. "Harry, this is my wife Thayet," he said softly as he tightened his hold slightly.

Thayet smiled at the little boy. "Hello Harry," she said her voice as soft as her husband's. 'I wonder what has happened to this poor boy.' She thought as those green eyes filled with confusion.

Harry couldn't help but tilt his head again, he was confused. "W…why…" he asked, wincing. 'Stupid stupid, I'm not supposed to ask questions!' He stiffened and closed his eyes; waiting for the strike he just knew was coming.

Thayet traded looks with her husband. "Why what little one," She asked her voice still soft. She casually put a hand on the boys back. She sent a sad look at her husband when she felt him stiffen even more.

Harry whimpered when he felt the hand on his back. It was right on one of the whips makes from his uncle. He knew he shouldn't ask questions, but he couldn't help the stuttered words that fell from his lips. "W…why are…are you….b…being s...s…so ni...nice?"

AN: Here is a new chapter. I will be continuing this story, as well as my others. This story is set after The Lioness series, but before any of the others. It's before Thayet and Jon have children.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jon traded surprised looks with his wife. Out of all the questions the little child could have asked, that was the first one to come to mind? "Why wouldn't we be nice to you?" He asked, his grip on the tense boy tightening.

"No one has ever been nice to me," he whispered, tensing as he waited for a strike. 'Now they will know that I'm just a freak,' he thought sadly.

"Why wouldn't they be nice to such a cute boy like you?" Thayet asked softly, her husband to angry to even try speaking to the frightened child.

Harry looked at her in confusion, "Because, I'm just a freak, No one is nice to freaks like me." His confusion grew when he saw the look on the couples face. They looked like they thought he was crazy. He turned his attention to the man holding him, wondering why he hadn't dropped him when he found out, only to see stare at his expression. The man looked like a cross between angry and determined.

Thayet couldn't help but gasp at the words. 'Who would say such a thing to a child?' She thought before taking the tense child from her angry husband. "Don't you think such things," the woman said, hugging the confused boy to her. "You are just a boy, not a freak." She said, petting the long dark hair.

Jon shook his head, trying to keep his anger under control; he locked onto the one detail that had been bugging him since he had seen the boy. "Harry," he asked his voice calm as he watched his wife petting the long hair. "Why is your hair so long?"

Thayet sent her husband a look that said, 'what the hell kind of question is that?' She tightened her hold on the boy when he tensed.

Harry gulped at the question; it was his hair that had always driven his Aunt crazy. "It just seems too keep growing, even when my Aunt cut it off, it just grew back twice as long the next day." He whispered as the hold on him tightened as the man started chuckling lightly.

"Sounds like one of the knights here," Jon said, his voice laced with amusement. He suddenly looked startled, "Oh, I completely forgot about the others!"

Thayet giggled at her husband's face. 'He looks so fun,' she thought fondly as she shifted Harry so he was more comfortable. "Well Harry," she said as she continued to play with the long dark hair with her free hand. "How do you feel about meeting some of our friends?" She asked kindly, her voice low with a hint of worry over the poor boy.

Harry was confused. 'Why are they still being nice to me? Now they know I'm a freak.' He didn't know what was going on with these new people but he couldn't help but feel like he was safe with them, so he nodded and held tighter to the pretty woman.

Thayet smiled and hugged the boy, "Let's go introduce you to everyone, Come on Jon," she said with a smile at her blushing husband. It seems he was still thinking about how he had kept their friends waiting.

Jon smiled at Thayet before leading the way into the sitting room where a group of people where waiting. Harry felt his eyes widen at the sight of all the people. 'There so many,' he thought as he tightened his grip and hid his head in the pretty hair.

Thayet smiled, "Harry, come out and meet our friends." She said kindly, petting the hair soothingly. Harry whimpered lightly but lifted his head to look at the people gathered in the room.

There was a very tall man standing by a nearby fireplace. He had short black hair and kind black eyes. He was looking at Harry with a kind expression and a big smile. Harry blinked at the man, 'He's so BIG,' he thought with amazement, his eyes wide.

Jon laughed at the look on his face when he saw the man. "Harry the annoyingly tall man by the fire is Raoul of Goldenlake, one of my best friends." He chuckled as Raoul stuck his tongue out at him. Jon pointed at the other man standing by the fire. "And that is Gary of Naxen, another very good friend of mine."

Harry looked and his eyes widened more. This man was just as tall as Raoul, but he had brown hair and brown eyes. He looked just as nice as the other one, Harry gave a small smile at the two smiles being directed at him. Harry jumped when the last man in the room cleared his throat. Jon chuckled, "And this is George Cooper and his wife Alanna."

The man had a mischievous smile that made Harry want to laugh. Harry could see his pure white teeth that contrasted to his tan skin. He had bright hazel eyes and short brown hair, though his nose was a bit big. The woman was a pretty lady, not as pretty as Thayet, but still pretty. She had red hair and intense violet eyes, which seemed to be looking straight through him.

Harry blushed at the attention, "H…he…hello," he said, his voice soft. He squeaked softly and hid his face in Thayet's hair once again when the two men by the fire laughed slightly.

"He's adorable!" Raoul said, laughing.

Harry looked up in surprise and sent the man a strange look. Harry couldn't help but smile at the people who were still smiling at him. Even the violet eyed lady. His eyes went wide again when he heard the other man, Gary, talking.

"Where did you find him Your Highness's?"

Harry sent wide-eyed looks at the two who had been so nice to him. "MAJESTY?" He squeaked before a Violet light covered him, causing him to go to sleep. Everyone in the room sent looks at the women.

"ALANNA!" They cried in unison, most of them exasperated.

"What?" She asked in false innocence. She rolled her eyes at the men as they glared at her, Thayet was just silently laughing as she moved to place the boy back in the bed he had woken up in.

"Why did you put him to sleep?" Jon asked as he sent a look at his Champion.

Alanna sighed, "He looked like he was about to blow. He doesn't seem too know where he is and putting too much on him will only stress the poor boy even more. Let him sleep before going into the whole Royalty thing." She said in a no-nonsense voice the others had come to recognize.

The men sighed, Raoul and Gary leaving with a nod and slight bow to the King. George and Alanna just settled down to wait for the boy to wake again. Alanna wanted to check him over while he was awake. George just wanted to play with the little boy.

Jon smiled kindly at his friends, "I guess we will have to wait for little Harry to wake up." He said, his voice distracted, George sent a worried glance at his King and friend. "Is there something you're not telling us Jon?" He asked, his never leaving Jon's.

Jon sighed, his face falling into a worried expression. "I think something is wrong with his family," Jon confided as Thayet joined them in the sitting room. The two Royals sat on the couch opposite George and Alanna. "We don't think it wise that he return." Thayet said her own determination clear in her voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alanna watched her friends with wide-eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked, though she thought she might have known what they were thinking. When she heard what had gone on in the room with the boy she could only blink. 'How could anyone say such things to a child?'

George wasn't doing much better than his wife. He may have been the King of Thieves, but he would never let a child believe they where a freak. He couldn't help that growl that came from him. "I take it you aren't going to be searching to hard for his family?"

Jon just nodded, pouring himself something strong to drink. Thayet just smiled and nodded; her hand on her stomach. She hadn't told Jon yet, but she was pregnant. 'It will be interesting when the baby comes,' she thought before turning back to her husband who had started speaking again.

"I'm not entirely sure," he admitted, "Something about him makes me want to protect him." Jon sighed as he thought about it. The only time he had ever felt like this was when the Gods had a plan for him. He shook himself, 'If the gods have a plan I'll just have to trust it.'

Thayet smiled at the look on Jon's face. She knew what he was thinking about. "I think someone we trust should adopt him." Her blunt statement got her astonished looks from everyone in the room. "What? It's not like you weren't thinking it." Jon blinked at his wife. Then grinned, "That's a wonderful idea!"

George raised an eyebrow at the out-of-character response from the king, "The only question now is who is going to adopt him?" His question got looks from everyone in the room. Alanna couldn't help but blink at her husband. She knew how Jon felt, she felt the same way when it came to the boy. The gods had a plan for him.

***

With Harry

***

Harry was asleep, tossing and turning on the silk covered bed. Completely oblivious to the talking going on in the other room and the woman who stood next to his bed, a light surrounding her as she smiled and bent down to kiss him on the head.

***

Dream

***

Harry looked around in confusion. He was back on Privet Drive, only he was OUTSIDE his relative's home. He got confused when he saw an unknown man approach the house. He was tall and made Harry shiver in fear. Harry jumped when he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him. He looked up and saw a lady that surpassed even Thayet in beauty. The feeling of safety covered Harry like a blanket.

The woman smiled down at Harry before pointing back to the house. "Watch, listen, learn." Was all she said, her arms still wrapped around the little boy. Harry just nodded and went back to watching the scene.

The man had reached the door and was knocking with a sour look on his face. Harry jumped and whimpered when his Uncle slammed open the door.

"Who are you and what do you want," Vernon Dursley screeched when he saw the man on his doorstep.

The man growled, "Severus Snape, I'm here to speak with Harry Potter." You could hear the distain in his voice. Harry whimpered and cuddled back into the woman still holding him. She just held him tighter.

Vernon sneered at the mention of his nephews' name. "The little freak ran away and good riddance!" He screamed before slamming the door. The sound causing Harry to jump and squeak in fright. The man looked at the door and growled before pulling out a weird looking stick.

Harry watched with wide-eyes as the man shouted a word and a light came from the stick and blasted the door open. Harry looked at the woman, "What just happened?" he asked, his voice low and unsure.

The woman smiled, "That man is what is known as a wizard in your world," she explained as the scene continued. "He was sent to check on the fact that you where no longer at those horrible peoples house." Harry just blinked and nodded as the scene changed.

Harry gasped when he saw a giant castle, the man from before was stomping his way up the path leading into the stone building. "What is this place?"

"This is a school for children to learn to control their magic," the women explained as they followed the man until he came to stand in front of a stone gargoyle. Harry tilted his head in confusion, at least until the gargoyle jumped out of the scowling mans way. "Now listen carefully, what happens next is something you will need to remember for when you return."

Harry nodded and watched as the man, Snape, made his way to stand in front of a very old looking man. He had blue eyes hidden behind half-moon glasses, so different than his own. It was his expression that made Harry blink and back away. He looked mad.

"What do you mean Harry wasn't there!" the old man screamed, standing and slamming his hand down on the table.

Snape scowled, "I mean he wasn't there, apparently he ran away a few days ago after a severe punishment. He disappeared right out of his cupboard." Snape said, not even trying to hide his distain when he saw no reaction from his boss. It seemed like he didn't even care that Harry had been in less than favorable conditions. Severus was glad that Harry was somewhere else. 'There is no way any place could be as bad as that for a child.'

Harry watched as the old man stood and started pacing around the room, muttering to himself. "What happened, no one was supposed to know about the little thorn was supposed to stay with the Dursleys until such a time as I could rescue him and make more reliant on me. The perfect weapon."

Snape couldn't believe what he was hearing. Dumbledore had purposefully left a young child, even Potters child. Snape sneered at his boss before leaving. The old man never even noticed he had left. He just kept muttering to himself.

Harry couldn't believe what he had heard. "I don't even know these people," he whispered before the scene changed once more. Now they were standing in a beautiful field, Harry sighed happily. He loved nature. He giggled when a rabbit came up to sniff at his feet. He picked up the furry creature and turned to see the beautiful woman smiling at him.

"Why did you show me that?" He asked softly.

The woman's smile saddened as she looked at the boy. He looked so innocent with his big green eyes, petting the snow white rabbit. "I showed you that so you would know what to expect when you return."

Harry blinked sadly, "does this mean that I have to go back now?" He had really liked the people he had met; they were nice, even if he was still slightly shocked about the fact that the woman and man whom had held him had been royalty.

The woman smiled, "Not yet," she assured. "You will be staying in this new world until you are ready to return."

Harry smiled happily, hugging the woman around the waist, before going back to playing with the rabbit and the other animals that had snuck up on them. He was still slightly iffy about the fact that he was in a new world, but he didn't really care as long as he got to stay with the nice people he had met.

***

Outside the dream

***

Harry smiled in his sleep as he finally fell into an even deeper sleep.

AN: Who should Adopt Harry, The King and Queen or Alanna and George? Place your votes before the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I had originally planned to put Harry with either Jon and Thayet or Alanna and George. But someone put in their review to put him with Raoul and this just popped into my head! I couldn't resist! I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 4

They argued for what seemed like hours and still they had no idea who would take in the small boy. They all wanted him and all had good reasons for being the guardians for the boy. Their arguing lasted long enough that Gary and Raoul came up to see why they had not made an appearance in hours. When they heard what the argument was about, Raoul decided to throw in his bid. The big knight had always wanted a son.

Raoul smirked when he saw the looks on his friends' faces, "what?" he asked innocently, sending a look at the door that hid the still sleeping boy.

Alanna shook herself out her daze, "who are you and what did you do with Raoul?" Alanna smirked and ducked the pillow the big man chucked at her.

"Ha ha Alanna, but seriously, I have always wanted a child," Raoul said, sitting down next to a silently chuckling George.

Jon snorted, "You could have had a child long before now if you would bother to find wife." The king just smirked at the glare his friend sent at him.

"The last thing I want is a fawning female without a unique thought in her brain," Raoul said with a shudder.

Everyone in the room couldn't help but laugh. They all knew that he had a relative who was trying to marry him off to any woman who would have him. It was one of the reasons he hated formal events. Raoul glared at his laughing friends before slumping down and pouting.

After a few minutes of laughter the six adults went back to discussing the little boy they had found. It was only after Gary pointed out that both of the married pairs would soon be starting their own families that they all conceded to let Raoul adopt the little boy, with the others in the room as the boys' aunts and uncles. Raoul sighed happily and started discussing the arrangements with Gary.

***

Harry yawned as he woke from his dream about the pretty lady and the bunnies. The black haired youth couldn't help the giggles that came when he thought about his dream. He absolutely loved animals, especially fluffy animals. His giggling cut off when he heard his stomach growl. The green eyes blinked slowly before the boy shrugged and slid off the bed.

Harry could feel the panic from before building in his chest but before it could get to bad, he remembered the pretty lady from his dream and the feelings instantly calmed and a giggle bubbled up. Harry shook himself out of his thoughts and made his way to the door that he had gone through before with the nice man who was a king.

Harry hid behind the doorframe when he heard voices talking in the other room. He recognized some of them from before he had suddenly fallen asleep. Harry couldn't help but tilt his head when he heard what they were talking about.

"So everything will be taken care of while I take the little one to get some things," a deep voice that Harry recognized as the big man Raoul.

"Yes, everything will be taken care of Raoul, don't worry so much. With the Kings signature, his old family will never be able to take him from you." A voice Harry couldn't quite place answered, confusing Harry even more. 'Who are they talking about?' he thought, curiosity getting the better of him as he tilted his head to the side in frustration. He was so lost in his thoughts he never noticed that the voice had gone quiet.

Harry squeaked in surprise when he was suddenly picked up, he turned his wide green eyes until they met amused purple. 'Alanna,' his mind supplied as he was carried into the room filled with smiling adults. Harry just blinked and buried his face shyly into the woman's neck, blushing at the soft chuckles that surrounded him.

Harry peaked up at the people that where surrounding him. The panic he had felt earlier was rising again so he thought about the dream lady and felt the panic lessen, calming his worried mind. 'If they were going to hurt you they would have done so already,' Harry thought, slightly reassured when all the adults just smiled at him, though the big man, 'Raoul,' had what looked like the biggest smile on his face. Harry just blinked at him before hiding his face again.

***

Raoul watched the little boy cuddle up to a slightly awkward Kings Champion. 'Alanna with kids is going to be an interesting thing to see,' he thought with silent laughter. The big man couldn't help but smile as the cute little boy peaked up at him from his perch. 'He is just too cute,' Raoul thought as he thought about all the things he would need to get for the little boy.

Raoul smiled softly when Alanna sent him a look. "Hey Harry, may I hold you?" the knight asked with a soft voice so he didn't scare the little boy, remembering how he had reacted to them before.

Harry blinked and looked up at the question, barely noticing the others in the room holding their breath as they waited for his reaction. He stared at the man, tilting his head in thought before he crawled out of Alanna's lap. Harry took a few hesitant steps towards the man as though he was waiting for someone to hit him or say that Raoul shouldn't touch a freak like him. When no one did anything but smile at him Harry shrugged and moved the rest of the way, crawling into the man's lap.

Jon smiled at the look on his friends face. "Well Raoul, how about we leave you alone so you can tell Harry the good news," he said as he and Thayet stood, they still had a few things they needed to get done that day.

Thayet smiled at the wide green eyes stared up at them with a worried look, "don't worry little one," she assured, kneeling down so she could meet his eyes. "Alanna, George, and Gary will be right outside if either of you are in need of anything."

Harry bit his lip as he looked at the lovely woman, before nodding and looking back at the smiling man.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Harry turned his wide eyes to the man who was holding him. The man's face had a blissful and happy look on it. He tilted his head when the man looked down at him, getting even happy when he saw Harry looking at him.

"Well, little one, would you like to hear the good news?" Harry blinked in confusion at the question the man asked, before nodding, thinking that it couldn't be too bad.

Raoul smile widened impossibly, "The King and Queen are going to allow me to adopt you. You never have to go back to those relatives of yours."

Harry stared stunned when he heard Raoul, he couldn't think of anything to say. He noticed the man who said he was going to adopt him start to pout.

"Do you not want me to adopt you?" Raoul asked, slightly put out when the boy didn't say anything for a few moments. He laughed slightly when Harry shook his head sharply, his hair flying everywhere.

"I…it's…not that," Harry said, his voice soft with wonder and worry. "I just don't know why you would want to adopt me." Harry just stared when Raoul's smiled down at him.

"I want to adopt you because you are such a sweet child, one who deserves a good home." Raoul petted his hopefully soon-to-be sons black hair, trying to get it to settle down. "I would be honored if you accepted to become my son.

Harry stared wide-eyed at the man before wrapping his arms around the Knights neck, happily nodding his head yes.

Raoul's grin widened until it looked like it would come off his face when he heard the quiet whispery 'yes' that come with the nodding. "Let's go tell everyone then, shall we?" Raoul stood with Harry still in his arms and went into the other room where the others were waiting.

Alanna was of course the first one to notice that the two had come into the room. She smiled when she saw the happy look on her friends face. "I take it Harry now has a new father?" Her question brought the attention of the others in the room to the two.

Harry blushed at the looks and buried his face into the neck of his new father. He was happy that he would never have to go back to the Dursleys, but he couldn't help but think that no matter what the pretty lady said the nice people would think him a freak like everyone else when they noticed what he could do.

Raoul hugged the little boy closer when he felt the tension coming from the child. "Yes, he has. Has Gary got everything ready?"

Gary smiled at the two and nodded, "All it needs is your signature and the Kings and the child will officially become your son."

Jonathon smiled and signed his name to the document, he was happy for his friend. He would now have the family he wanted without the annoying wife he was avoiding. 'Not that that's going to stop us from trying to find a good woman for him.' Raoul signed the document, never once putting Harry down. He smiled and nodded to the others in the room. "Well, I need to take Harry to get some new clothes and a few extra things."

Harry looked startled at the thought of getting new clothes. He looked confused between the man who had just become his adopted dad and the others in the room who didn't seem to think him getting new clothes was a bad thing. In fact they all looked like they liked the idea.

George stood up, "Maybe I should go and help you, and I don't think you have ever gone shopping for clothes…" The former king of thieves grinned at the disgruntled look that crossed the Commanders face. "Well, shall we go?" Raoul rolled his eyes and tightened his hold on his new son as he followed the other man out of the room and the Palace, the others in the room just traded looks at the interaction between the two."

"George always did love children," Alanna said, a hand rubbing her still flat belly, she wouldn't start showing for another month or two. George was happy and excited about the little child that was growing inside her, though if asked, Alanna was scared witless.

Thayet sighed at the sight of the grown men looking a tad scared as he carried the little boy out to buy some new clothes. She knew he would make a great father, for all he would be away while working with the Kings Own, but she was sure they would find some way to make it work. The two needed each other, even if they didn't know it, yet. King Jonathon smiled, wrapping his arms around his wife while he shook his head at the three that left. He knew the child would be confused and scared, but no one could stay scared with Raoul as their guardian; and with George along, he would be surprised if Harry wasn't laughing about something when they came back.

Gary sighed and stood, "I will go and file these papers and send a message to Goldenlake about Raouls adoption." Everyone in the group winced at the thought of how Raouls grandmother was going to take the news. "It should prove interesting when she finds out," Gary said, saying what was on everyone's mind. 'I think I will pray for Raoul,' he thought, leaving the room of silently chuckling adults.

With Raoul, Harry, and George

Harry was holding tight to his new dad, scared of all the people that where staring and talking. It was more people than he had ever seen in one place before. They were following the other man, George when Harry saw it. A giant, but beautiful building that seemed to call to him. Harry squirmed out of the hold and ran to the building, ignoring the two men calling for him. He ran through the white entrance and stared at the statue that dominated the room he found himself in. He didn't make a sound when he was picked up again by the scared man; he never took his eyes of the statue. "Who is she?"

Raoul was gasping from running after the little boy; he looked up at the statue that his son was staring at in confusion, what child didn't know the gods? "That is the Great Goddess."

Harry blinked and turned wide eyes at the man before turning back to the statue, it was the woman from his dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Harry had been in Tortall for a week and he loved every last day. After their first visit to the market in what Harry now knew to be Corus, the center of King Jonathon's and Queen Thayet's kingdom, Harry had settled into a routine. He would wake up in the room next door to his new fathers from the sound of him walking around getting things together do he could go out and train with his command. Harry loved that time in the morning when he followed the other man down to the training yard to watch. After Raoul was done he would take Harry to one of the open training yards and teach him. So far Harry was learning hand-to-hand, how to fight with a dagger and a sword, as well as archery. Raoul had even said that when Harry got older he would teach him how to make his own weapons.

When they were done with that Raoul and he would go and have breakfast with whoever was still in the Palace, since Alanna and George where going from one place to another, Gary had other work to do and the Royal Pair was always going from one city to another to help with any problems there where.

Harry was surprised to see everyone there, there had usually been at least one person missing from the table since that day he had been adopted. Harry smiled and giggled as Raoul picked him up and put him in the seat between him and a smiling George.

"Hey there little one, how has your day been?" The former king of thieves asked with a wink. Harry grinned, Anytime George was at the Palace he would tell Harry stories of when he was still a thief, and he was even teaching Harry how to pick pockets. Not that Raoul or Alanna knew.

After breakfast Harry went to the library for lessons from Gary which lasted until lunchtime. But after lunch was Harry's favorite time of the day. It was the time he got to watch the pages practice. He hadn't decided yet whether or not to become a page himself, Raoul had said he would gladly pay for him if he wanted to, but he did love to watch them. Dinner was usually when Harry and Raoul spent time together in their own rooms, but sometimes they would go and join the rest of the Kings Own.

Harry did the nightly work that Gary assigned him then was tucked into bed by Raoul who also told him stories of his times as a page with the infamous 'Alan.' Harry had loved those stories about Sir Alanna; she was one of his favorite Aunts. Queen Thayet was a close second though.

Harry giggled as he ate his breakfast; George was blowing kisses at a blushing Alanna who just retaliated with a swift kick to his shins. Harry looked around in confusion when he heard a strange sound coming from behind his seat; he turned and stared at the creature that had made the sound.

It was a pure black cat with the same color eyes as Sir Alanna. Harry blinked and looked around the table, noticing everyone was still laughing the bickering pair. He slipped out of his chair and knelt down to get a better look. The cat just stared back at him, "hello you pretty thing," he whispered, reaching out a hand to pet the soft looking fur. The cat purred and rubbed against the petting hand.

"What did you find Harry?"

Harry looked up and smiled at the curious look on his father's face. "I found a cat, can I keep him?"

Raoul looked astonished at the familiar looking cat that was now in his sons' arms. "As long as he doesn't belong to anyone else, I don't have a problem with it."

Harry smiled and put the cat down long enough to give his father a hug and gain the attention of the rest of the people at the table. He sat down with a happy smile, the cat sat purring and smug in his lap. Harry smiled at the others, "Raoul said I could keep him!"

Alanna cleared her throat, the cat looked vaguely familiar. "What is his name?"

Harry looked thoughtfully down at the cat cleaning its paw. "Faithful," he said, not taking his eyes off the cat even as Alanna smiled sadly. "I think he wants to be called faithful."

Raoul looked between his friend and his son; he knew what that cat meant. Alanna had told them all about him, he knew what it meant for his new son and he wasn't sure if he liked that. Raoul was broken from his thought when he noticed the trays filled with food starting to float. 'I didn't even know he had the Gift.'

Harry was busy petting the cat he never noticed the things that were floating around him or of the eyes that stared in surprise. When he finally looked up his eyes went wide and the floating things fell with a clatter and bang. He whimpered and hugged the cat who licked his face and purred, hoping to calm the scared boy.

Raoul moved to hug his son, wincing when the boy flinched. They had hoped that whatever had happened with the family he had had before wouldn't have any lasting effects, it seemed they were wrong.

"I didn't know Harry had the Gift like you Alanna," Gary said, a note of curiosity in his voice. He had been teaching Harry for a week and he had never seen one sign of the Gift. He shrugged, 'Not like I saw much of it when Alanna was pretending to be Alan.'

Harry looked up in surprise, 'They don't think I'm a freak?' He turned his confused green eyes to the purple gaze that was looking at him.

Alanna smiled and raised a hand, a purple colored fire covering it. "I have the Gift just like you little one."

Harry blinked and sat back in astonishment, barely noticing when the cat jumped from his now limp hold and he was pulled into his father's lap.

"I guess now we will have to add new lessons," Gary said, sending a look at Alanna who was about to protest. "Either you or His Majesty can teach him about the Gift since I don't know as much as you both."

Harry still hadn't gotten over the shock of finding out that they weren't going to throw him out now that they knew his deepest secret. He just sat in his father's lap and blinked. All of them were taken from their thoughts when they heard a bell announcing the end of breakfast. Harry looked from one adult to the next, not sure what to do now that they were planning on adding new lessons to what Gary was already teaching him.

Alanna sighed, "I can teach him for now, I don't have anything planned that George can't take over for me."

Raoul grinned at his friend before looking down at the still shocked boy. "Hear that Harry, you get to learn magic from the Kings Champion."


End file.
